Of Wild Dogs and Moonlight
by Black Moon Rising
Summary: FoMT. It's not exactly Elli's dream date. Being chased up a tree by wild dogs on the day of the Moonlight Festival can definitely put a damper on things. Extremely short, fluffy one-shot, JackElli.


Why does almost all of my stories involve moonlight in some way? I guess I just like it as an element, I suppose.

* * *

This was so typical. Though I loved him, I really wanted to rip Jack's face off. 

An innocent date had turned into a wild race for our lives and just a minute ago we clambered up into the tree. I sighed and looked at the moon, but couldn't help but notice that it looked close to the same color as the eyes of the wild dogs below us. I felt Jack's strong arms around me, sheltering me from the cool Summer evening, and felt him whisper my name into my ear. "Elli."

"Yes?" I breathed, turning my eyes now to him.

The hungry snap of a wild dog below interrupted him and made me scream. Its yellow eyes surveyed me like I was a tasty-look pork cutlet. Jack grew tense at my scream, and calmed me by playing with a lock of my hair. "It's alright," he said, his voice soothing me with every syllable. He pulled me a little closer and snuggled me against his chest.

"Why did you have to provoke it?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't," Jack stated. Oh, why did he have to look so adorable when offended?

I pursed my lips and recalled the event.

_Jack's gloved hand clasped mine as we made our way up the mountain. It was the eve of the Moon Festival, and Jack and I were going together up Mother's Peak to watch the moon. Suddenly, he stopped._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_Jack's hazel eyes looked around, scouring every rock, branch, and bush around us. "I thought I heard something..."_

_"It was probably just the wind," I smiled and tightened my grip on his hand. "Let's hurry! We don't want to miss the moon coming up!"_

_Jack smiled handsomely. We walked for a few more moments, but this time it was me who stopped. "I heard something that time," I informed him._

_Suddenly I felt like we were being watched. I looked around, and to my horror, saw a pair of yellow eyes glaring at us through the underbrush. "J-J-Jack..." I stammered, pointing at the eyes._

_I heard him swear under his breath, then he said, "Elli, get out of here and find somewhere safe."_

_"I'm not going to leave you!" I said, very loudly. Too loud. Something barreled out of the brush, hurtling straight at me. Jack gave a cry and pushed me out of the way. I felt pain in my hands as they hit the ground and heard growling. Then there was a loud yelp. I felt Jack grab me around the waist and pull me to my feet, and saw that it was a wild dog that had attacked us._

_"Elli," he said. Jack's voice frightened me with its urgency. "We have to get out of here and get somewhere safe. It's going to call some friends, then we're going to be in serious trouble." I was so afraid that I could only stand and nod my head dumbly. Jack had just pulled me away when I heard the gnashing of fangs close by._

_"Jack!" I cried. Jack took one look at my horrified face, then grabbed my wrist and ran as fast as he could. I didn't dare look bad but I could hear the wild dogs' feet hitting the ground in fast pursuit._

_Jack looked around, then noticed a tree. "Up there!" he said. He and I ran over to the tree. I glanced up nervously, but the lowest branches would be just high enough that the dogs couldn't reached us. "You first," he said, helping me up. I didn't protest, and he quickly followed. I yelped audibly because just as he got up, the wild dogs arrived and snapped at his foot, missing it by mere centimeters._

Jack now removed his arms from around me, and I felt something wet on my dress. It was a bright red stain that was exactly where Jack's forearm had been. "You're bleeding!" I said.

He shrugged. "It's just a scratch."

I begged to differ. It was a gash that wasn't bleeding heavily, but still quite a bit. Instead of complying with him, I tore a length of fabric from my already-ripped dress and binded it around the wound. I saw Jack wince slightly. "Better?" I asked.

Jack seemed to be okay, because he looked at me and smiled. Then, being his usual goofball self, said, "Kiss it and make it better?"

I should've been mad, but looking at his handsome face and charming brown eyes, I felt laugh bubbling in me. "Of course." I leaned forward to kiss his bandaged arm. I was stopped by his calloused hand under my chin, and he lifted it up to gaze in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," he said slyly. Suddenly I was kissing him. He was an amazing kisser, fierce but gentle. His fingers played with my hair again, and I wasn't aware of anything until we broke apart. We just stared at each other for a moment, both of our faces refreshingly pink. "The dogs are gone, Elli," he whispered.

I winked at him. "I know...but I don't really care." I said I moved in for another kiss.

* * *

Total Time Taken: 20 minutes. XD 

After 20 minutes I've gotten possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written. It's really, really short, but I think I got the point. Like? Review please! I'd really appreciate it!

-Sweet Dreamer


End file.
